


Believe all Possibilities

by ArubaBloom



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, More Tags As They're Needed, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArubaBloom/pseuds/ArubaBloom
Summary: After getting mysteriously redirected from your route towards the space station stationed near the edge of the galaxy, you end up stranded on an alien planet with googly eyed creatures in the shape of food. Will you survive on this strange planet? Make new friends maybe?Well, We'll just have to find out.
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Believe all Possibilities

The first thing you heard was the tweeting of birds and the gentle woosh of the wind.

Light filtered in through your pod, hitting your eyes akin to curtains with the morning light. Your eyes slowly drifted open as you took in your pods condition.

It definitely had seen better days, dented and busted from where it hit the ground. There was a tear in the entrance door that seemed to have been caused by a sharp boulder, seeing as you could see it peeking through the rip in the door.

As you gathered your bearings, you took stock of your condition. You seemed to be as good as you could be in a crash landing, no broken bones, only a sore head! Things seemed to be looking up! You sat dragged yourself into a sitting position and fiddled to undo the lock on the door of the pod, hopefully you hadn't forgotten the password due to being asleep for so long.

4...1...0...8...5!

With a click and a hiss, the pod door slid open. You grunted as the blinding sunlight entered your pod, causing you to blink rapidly to clear your vision. What you saw when your sight returned was a surprise.

What you saw was a lush forest, bushes and trees dotting the landscape with lush greenery. Confusion clouded your brain as you lifted yourself out of your resting place and stood on wobbly legs "This...can't be Earth can it?" you muttered to yourself as you tried to get used to using your legs again.

You were supposed to be at the space station near the edge of the galaxy...not on a completely different planet that housed life. You took a few steps forward and turned your attention to a rustling bush. Fear rushed through you and you hid behind your broken and bruised pod as you kept your eyes trained on the bush. It could be anything, a predator, an alien investigating the crashed U.F.O.

You held your breath as the rustling came closer and the leaves parted.

Only to reveal a tiny, red strawberry looking creature with huge almost comical eyes.

Confusion flooded your brain and expression as you slightly stepped out of your hiding spot, cautiously of course, what if this thing would spit toxic sludge at you? Instead, the creature with a strawberry likeness let out a squeak at the sight of you and rushed on tiny leaf legs back into the bush.

Relief. It seemed that, at least this species of creature was more scared of you than you were of it. It didn't stop you from being careful, though. As you neared the treeline you remembered that you shouldn't leave this area without some means of defence.

You ambled back to your pod and opened up a sealed box which contained dried food, water and a flathead screwdriver. If you were dedicated enough maybe you could sharpen it on a boulder to make a makeshift knife, or stab it in the eye of a creature that tries to eat you.

You loaded the dried food and water bottle into the satchel hung on the wall and turned back towards the forest with a deep breath. You wouldn't get much done just sitting around, you needed to find a way to survive here. You could return to the pod near nightfall if you carved the trees you passed with the screwdriver to create a breadcrumb trail as it may.

With a grunt you pushed past some bushes and exited the glade, ready for anything if it were to jump out at you as you started in a direction. You marked trees as you went, not wanting to lose your way. The last thing you needed was to get lost on an alien planet with nowhere to go. With a resolve that said 'Fuck this' you disappeared into the forest and the unknown.

* * *

Gramble locked his ranch door with a soft grumble to himself. Ha, Gramble, Grumble. Anyways he had lost a few members of his family after they ran away from the ranch and Gramble supposed he should go looking for some more Snax to fill up the ranch again and replace the ones he lost. He opened a map of the island "Now where to look?" He asked himself, tapping his foot in thought before deciding.

"Aha, Flavour Falls! I haven't been there in quite a while" The pink furred Grump pocketed his map and headed towards the entrance to Snaxburg, he caught sight of the other Grumps going about their day and fixing up the huts as well as conducting research in Dr Floofty's case.

Gramble crossed the threshold that led to Garden Grove...only to feel a large paw on his shoulder that made him yelp loudly "Woah, hey Gramble it's just me!" A familiar voice rung through the Grump's ears as he turned his head "Oh! Lizbert, it's just you!" He breathed in deeply to calm himself.

"Where are you going? Looking for more Snax to add to your family?" Lizbert inquired, her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh, yes I was just goin' to Flavour Falls to find some!" He replied with a smile, Gramble could always rely on Lizbert to understand him when the other Grumps wouldn't. The pink furred, blue eyed Grumpus was aflutter with excitement when talking about Snax that Lizbert chuckled from the cuteness she was experiencing.

"Well, Why don't I come with you? You don't have to worry, you know I'll keep my paws off the Snax!" Lizbert offered, giving a sharp toothed grin as she looked down at the small Grumpus.

Gramble's eyes widened and he smiled back at the explorer "Of course! With your skills at wrangling Snax, we'll be back in no time at all!" he exclaimed happily.

"Great! Then let's get going!" Lizbert marched along the beaten path and Gramble waddled after her as he rambled on about what Snax he was thinking of bringing back to the ranch. They passed through the treeline that led Garden Grove to Flavour Falls.

"Alright, so how are we doing this? Split up and look for different Snax that way?" Lizbert asked, removing her Snacpack and placing it next to a tree stump, rummaging through the contents that contained different ways of wrangling the little Snax up. Gramble didn't really like using traps, he much rather would like to befriend them himself and bring them home with their free will.

"Yeah, I think that would be the best way to cover more ground!" Gramble nodded and looked around the rocky and lush landscape in search of any signs of the adorable little inscetiod creatures he loved so much.

Lizbert gave a short laugh at Gramble's enthusiasm, zipping up her Snacpack and placing it on her back where it belonged. "Alright then, I'll take the right side of Flavour Falls, you take the left!" Lizbert was already starting towards the right side of the glade, Gramble couldn't lie, Lizbert was really dedicated to her research and was an unparalleled leader. The Grumps that now lived on Snaxtooth wouldn't last a day without her leadership.

"That's a great idea Lizbert, we'll meet back here in half an hour and see what we caught?" Gramble fixed his Strabby themed hat so it wouldn't fall off and brushed down bits of his pink fur that was out of place.

"Sounds good! See you soon then Gramble!" Lizbert looked over her shoulder and waved as he made her way down the right path that lead to the rocky outcrops and titular waterfall that Flavour Falls was named after.

"See ya soon!" Gramble called back as he made his way towards the forests that surrounded the falls in a lush, emerald display as the trees danced in the gentle breeze. The pink Grump took in his surroundings as he slowly made his way through the trees, he didn't want to scare off any Snax that were living here after all!

The gentle cool breeze was a welcome friend on this otherwise warm and sunny day, making the bushes and trees sway in a dance that was a sight to witness for everyone who saw it. The rushing of the waterfall could be heard from the left, still clear even from this far away.

The chattering of the creatures called Bugsnax was heard all around Gramble, which excited the Grumpus but he still constrained himself to the slow pace he assigned himself to.

It wasn't until he heard a rustling right next to him that Gramble halted his approach and he took a breath to calm himself, if there was one thing he had learned from handling Bugsnax, they scared easily and even more so when you showed fear. "Hey there little buddy" He said in a gentle voice that he used with all of his Snax, trying to coax the Snax out of its hiding place.

The hiding place in question was a corner next to a rocky alcove that was absolutely covered in greenery, shielding whatever was inside from view."Now you don't have to be scared there little guy, I won't hurt ya" Gramble knelt down as to show the Snax he wasn't a threat and smiled softly "Now why don't you come out now?"

A few moments of silence passed before the rustling started again, before suddenly, a furless hand gripped the tree next to the bush. Gramble yelped and his eyes widened and his fur spiked up in fear as the shape pulled itself out of the bush.

What stood in front of Gramble was a tall, furless creature aside from on its head. The creature looked almost like a Grumpus, but its proportions were longer and taller, its mouth devoid of tusks. Eyes wide and looking down at him with a spark of curiosity and fear.

The creature stared down at Gramble with what seemed to be a curious expression as they tilted their head. "H-Hello?" a stutter laid the creature's voice which calmed Gramble's nerves a little bit, the strange creature seemed just as confused and scared as he was.

"H-h-hi there" Gramble waved awkwardly with an awkward chuckle. The creature seemed to relax slightly at the Grumpus's friendly demeanour and took away some of the fear between them "Now...if y-you don't m-mind me asking, Who a-and what a-are you?" Gramble stuttered but stopped shaking so hard and slightly straightened himself up.

* * *

You stared down at the short pink furred, aqua nosed and eyed creature in front of you. Of all the things you expected to see on this mysterious planet, intelligent life was not one of them. They even spoke English? Okay, now you were sure that this was some sort of fever dream brought on by stasis...but it was really vivid if that was the case.

You took in the creature's appearance. They had three fingers on each hand, at the top of their head a red knitted hat with googly eyes stitched onto it laid there. All of their clothes seemed to be knitted, a blue patterned sweater with red pants.

"I am a human, from the planet Earth" You cautiously explained as your eyes scanned the creature for any signs of aggression, only calming when you saw none readily visible.

"A-a human? Never heard of those b-before" The creature stuttered, eyes looking around your entire body and examining your suit. "P-p-planet?! You're an alien?!" The creatures eyes widened and he took a step back as his shivering returned, you assumed the creature was a male due to his masculine voice but you could have been wrong.

You raised your hands to show you meant no harm with wide eyes "Hey, Calm down, i'm not here to enslave your planet or whatever you think we'd do" You explained rapidly, breathing a sigh of relief when the furry creature relaxed once again.

You lowered your hands and begun to explain yourself "I'm actually...lost, I wasn't supposed to land on this Planet at all" you started, watching as the creature gained an expression of inquisitive nature and slowly showed less fear.

"W-where were you supposed to be?" He inquired as he fidgeted on the spot, leaning in to supposedly try and hear you better.

"I was supposed to be stationed at a space station near the edge of my galaxy to assist with the research there" You explained with a few gestures of your hands "I must have gotten accidentally redirected somehow and ended up here" You thought out loud, a look of thoughtfulness crossing your features as you raised a hand to your chin.

The creature's eyes widened "Woah...D-do you have any way of getting back home?" He asked with a hint of worry coating his voice.

You hesitated for a few moments before sighing and shaking your head "No, not without another pod, it's impossible otherwise" You said solemnly, looking to the side with a downtrodden look.

"Gosh...I'm so sorry buddy, I wish there was something I could do to help ya" The creature responded with a sympathetic tone in his voice and look in his eyes, stepping forward towards you and reached towards your arm and giving it a gentle pat. You felt the fur on the creature's hand, rather soft and downy you noted.

"You don't have to do anything, you don't owe me" You smiled down a little at the creature, for a fever dream, this creature was rather sweet.

"That's true...but what if I talk to Lizbert? She's the leader of us all on this island! Maybe she'll know how to help ya!" He offered, which sent a wave of shock through your system. Why was this creature being so nice to you after you admitted to being an alien? Was he this nice to everybody?

"You don't have to do that, I don't want to freak anybody out like I did with you" You tried to gently decline, you had no idea how other of these beings would react to you when this kindly one was pretty shaken up after seeing their unusual appearance.

"Oh that won't be a problem! Lizbert's a very nice gal! She'll understand I'm sure!" You were baffled at this creature's friendliness, why was he so insistent on helping a total stranger...who was also an alien?! This dream was insane.

"If you say so then I guess there's no reason to say no, I need a place to stay after all" You sighed and shrugged, not looking forward to being screamed at.

"Alrighty then! Oh! How could I forget? My name is Gramble Gigglefunny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Gramble held out a paw towards you for you to shake. You looked down at the paw and hesitantly gripped it as gently as you could and shook with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Gramble" you introduced yourself and released Gramble's paw.

Gramble grinned, showing off his fangs that made you shiver a little, those teeth looked rather sharp and you were glad that Gramble was so friendly and not aggressive at all. "I'm gonna go find Lizbert! Now you stay here and wait for us to return, okay?" You nodded with a warm smile as you looked around the glade you two were standing in.

There was a tree stump in the middle you could sit and wait at, the tiny glade was framed with bushes and trees with dappled light filtering through the leaves.

"Okay, I trust you to not run off and leave me waiting here until the night comes" You chuckled.

Gramble laughed along with you "Oh it won't come to that! Now I best be going to find our fearless leader! See you soon!"

Gramble ran back the way he came as he called, waving at you as you waved back with a smile. You sat on the stump in a patch of dappled light and took a deep breath of the crisp forest air and listened to the chattering of the creatures all around you.

* * *

Gramble rushed through the forest back to the recon point, hoping that Lizbert didn't forget where it was or took a long time to return. Gramble was amazed he wasn't falling over with how fast he was running and swerving to avoid the incoming trees and upturned roots.

Finally, the glade came into view and Gramble slowed his pace, panting as his blue eyes laid upon the grey furred Grumpus that was Lizbert, who was adjusting her pink scarf and Snacpack.

Gramble entered the glade, waving towards Lizbert between pants and deep breaths. "Heya Lizbert!" he took a deep breath and rested against a tree, propping himself up with an arm.

"Woah Gramble, slow down!" Lizbert rushed over to the out of breath Grumpus and patted him on the back.

"What's the hurry, huh?" Lizbert questioned softly.

Gramble pulled away with a grin "I found an amazing discovery Lizbert! There's a being other than us and Bugsnax on this island!" he fidgeted on the spot in excitement, tiny tail wagging as Lizbert's hazel eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's a really tall order to put down in front of a Grump so suddenly, Gramble" Lizbert looked almost dumbfounded.

Gramble scratched behind his head and nodded "Yeah, I know but it's true! They told me themselves! I told them to wait over yonder for us, they seemed friendly enough!" He explained in detail to Lizbert about the 'humans' appearance and their predicament they were in.

"So, an alien crashlanded on Snaxtooth and now is trying to find their way back home?" Lizbert echoed, her eyes wide and her jaw slack.

"U-uh...yeah?" Gramble confirmed with a gentle voice and a small gesture with his tiny paws.

"That could be an amazing discovery if true...and it couldn't hurt to go check...so what the hell?" The grey furred Grumpus grinned and clapped her paws "So! Where did you leave em?" She immediately was interested in the 'alien' Gramble mentioned to her, if there was a chance it was real, you bet your biscuits she would be on the case.

Gramble's eyes and face lit up in happiness "Oh! Just over yonder! Here, I'll lead ya!" He grinned back and started off towards the shaded area he left the alien at, chatting to Lizbert about the creature he had seen and what they had said as they passed through the tree lined path down towards the deepest part of the forest.

* * *

You had been sitting so still, spacing out most of the time, that the googly eyed creatures had been comfortable crawling all around you and even looking up at you and babbling sometimes.

You perked up when you heard voices and sat up straight, Gramble must have come back with...what was her name? Lizbert? Anyways, the two creatures came into view. You immediately noticed Gramble and smiled at the sight of the little guy, the taller creature with long walrus like tusks intimidated you just a little bit though.

She wore an adventurers hat with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, a backpack strapped to her back and a belt with many different pouches for different things. The creature went slack jawed and wide eyed once she saw you and her face lit up with child like wonder and curiosity.

"Why hello there human! My name is Lizabert Megafig!" Lizbert exclaimed, her brown eyes ablaze with passion and wonder. You saw her pat Gramble on the back, who looked rather happy to see you again, you smiled at him warmly and gave a friendly wave. "You've already met Gramble I presume?" she inquired with a glance to the creature in question.

"Yes, we got acquainted when he didn't start screaming at my 'hideous' appearance" You chuckled with airquotes you made with your fingers which in turn made the other two in front of you snort to try and suppress laughter.

"Oh I can already tell you're gonna be a blast to get along with!" Lizbert adjusted her brown hat before gesturing towards you. "Gramble said that you mean no harm and that you're stranded here, is that true?"

A sigh left your lips as you stood up, showing your full height, which made Lizbert come up to your upper arm.

"Yes, I am" You confirmed with a shrug, you still were not fully convinced that this was not some sort of weird stasis dream "Was supposed to be somewhere else but of all places I get stuck on an alien planet" You said in a matter-of-fact tone "Is a good thing that the planet i happened to land on was so welcoming towards visitors" You gestured towards Lizbert and Gramble with a half chuckle.

Lizbert stood up straight with her paws on her hips "Well i'm glad of all the planets, you crashed onto this one!" She proclaimed to which Gramble nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm sure everyone would be glad to have you back in Snaxburg!" He chuckled nervously and fidgeted with his paws "Just as long as Lizbert explains to them what's going on first"

You understood of course, it would be rather shocking to see a creature you had never seen before suddenly walk through town after all. "Yeah I know, gotta make sure they're ready for the sight of a lifetime!" You struck a rather stupid pose, pointing upwards and smiled at the chuckles your new friends gave you. You still were

"Anyways, let's get going to Snaxburg! It's not that far but please stay close!" Lizbert winked one of her hazel brown eyes.

"You don't have to ask me twice" You confirmed with a lazy smile, stepping towards Lizbert and Gramble as they lined up towards the path.

"Let's be on our way!" Gramble cheered and motioned for you to follow before you three made your way down the twisting, winding path that lead towards the rumoured 'Snaxburg'

You followed Lizbert and Gramble down the path, taking in the sights and sounds of the shifting scenery from rocky outcrops, to a lush green grove flushed with the googly eyed creatures now known to you as Bugsnax. A small burger looking creature ambled past you three saying 'Bunger bunger!' which made you smile warmly at it.

A wooden arch that said 'Snaxburg' came into view, and you took a deep, shaky breath as you imagined getting tied down and dissected by these fluffy creatures you were just conversing with.

You were brought back to reality by Gramble placing a paw on your arm "Hey, c'mon now, once Lizbert explains everything i'm sure everyone will welcome ya with open paws!" Gramble smiled with closed eyes as he reassured you.

Your nerves slowed to a halt at the reassurance and smiled back at Gramble "Thanks Grambs, means a lot" you placed a hand on his before Lizbert turned to you two, wind blowing in your hair and the two creature's fur.

"Alright, here's the plan" Lizbert started, gesturing with her paws "You hide behind one of the huts near town square, I'll gather everyone and explain the situation" she pointed towards the hut to the right near the open space in the centre of the village.

You processed the information before nodding and giving a thumbs up "Got it, Lizzy" You replied. Lizbert rolled her eyes playfully before returning to her explanation "Then, after I give you the signal, you walk out slowly from behind the hut, sound good?" She asked after she finished, looking to you for approval.

A warm sense of happiness washed through you, you were happy that Lizbert was giving you options and not demanding you do things her way and her way only. "Sounds good, so are we doing it right now?" You asked, one hand on your hip and the other hanging by your side as you awaited an answer from the grey furred alien.

"I think it would be best if we do it now, best to get it outta the way" Gramble piped up, raising a paw to accentuate his words.

Lizbert nodded in agreement with an understanding look "I agree with Gramble, let's get into position now"

You immediately followed orders, giving a fake salute and grinning "Yes ma'am!" you called quietly before slowly moving towards your position.

"Be careful now!" You heard Gramble call after you as you hid behind the designated hut.

You were glad you at least would have Lizbert and Gramble if everything went south, they were both going out of their way for you and they barely even knew you and you weren't even part of their species, which baffled you. Anyways, you watched as Lizbert made her way towards the town square.

Lizbert whistled sharply as she stood in the centre of the town square near the roaring campfire, turning the attention of every creature in town on her as they all made their way over towards the town square in their own time. As they slowly filed in towards the square, You could hear mumbles and whispers from each of the creatures.

Some sentences you could make out were: 'What is it this time?' 'A meeting? We haven't had one in a long time' 'Wonder what's goin' on man'

You stayed hidden, waiting for Lizbert to begin her speech. "Good day everyone! I see that everyone's getting along well and getting their jobs done in record time!" She announced, gazing at all of her friends one by one. "But the reason I called you all to the square is because we have an important matter to discuss" At this, the whispers and mutters started up again.

"Gramble and I went out Snax hunting earlier this morning, and while we split up looking for the little guys, we found another person on the island!" Lizbert accentuated her words with gestures with her arms and paws. Gasps filled the square as some of the creatures spoke up.

"And why on Grump's Greath are they now not with you?" A dusky purple creature with black glasses demanded with a perpetual scowl as they folded their arms.

Lizbert scratched behind one of her pointed ears "That's the thing, they're not...exactly typical in appearance" Lizbert spilled, causing the murmurs and whispers to become louder "They didn't want to frighten everyone, so they're hiding out of sight until I explain everything!" The grey furred Grumpus explained, raising her paws, trying to calm everyone down from their frenzied wondering.

"Lizzie, You're totes not a squeeb so why are you making up squeeb stories?" The large, bright purple Grumpus gave a confused frown with a paw on their hip.

"It's not a story! I can vouch for her! I met them firstpaw!" Gramble raised his little paw, which turned all attention onto him, making him gulp loudly.

A blue Grumpus with farmer attire grumbled and snapped "And how reliable are stories from a Snax loving Grump like you?"

Gramble shook with anger and his aqua blue eyes raged with a fire you hadn't seen before as a low growl escaped his lips and they drew back to reveal sharp teeth "At least I have empathy!" he retorted.

"Break it up you two!" Lizbert got between the two growling, snarling Grumps and pulled them apart. "I have cold, hard proof that they are real and here in this very square right now"

The dusky purple Grumpus's scowl deepened "Well then present it!" They snapped at Lizbert with a nasty tone.

"Alright then, come on out!" That was your signal, you obeyed the instructions given to you and slowly emerged from behind the hut. Loud gasps filled your ears as you came into view.

"Yo"


End file.
